


Zodiac

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Fearlessly and Forever [9]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Animals, Banter, Cat, Dog - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Romance, Zodiac, Zodiac signs - Freeform, light banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 02:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Darren reads characteristics of zodiac signs from the internet and Chris cant help but smile.





	Zodiac

“Wow.”

“What?” Chris asks from the armchair.

“This… I found something amazing,” Darren says, barely explaining. He currently is sprawled out on the couch, guitar on the floor next to him and Cooper on his lap, scratching Brian’s ear who was perched on the back of the couch. He’s holding his phone, his eyes moving frantically, reading whatever it is that he found.

He looks at the man by his side. “Care to share?”

Darren looks at him, “I found a thing on zodiac signs, some characteristics and such. And you’re not gonna believe how well they describe you.”

Chris jumps a little, “Me? And since when do you care about that?”

“It just came up on my Tumblr. Now, pay attention, Christopher. Gemini is described as “irresistible”, which you are,” Darren gives him a pointed look before returning his eyes to the screen and continue reading. “’Love is one of a kind’-”

Chris tilts his head, “Not so sure that’s a compliment.”

“’Trustworthy’, yes. ‘Lover, not a fighter, but will still knock you out’, can definitely knock me out in other things,” Darren smirked at Chris, “’Amazing kisser’, I completely agree. ‘Great listener’, yes, and you remember everything I tell you, which is another amazing thing, because I talk quite a lot.” Chris couldn’t not nod at that; Darren was a talkative person. “’Loud’…”

Chris isn’t exactly a loud person, usually he keeps to himself. But in some occasions, after a few…

“Just give you enough alcohol and you can be quite loud. And talkative, which is the next characteristic. ‘Not one to mess with’. Hope one day people understand that getting on your bad list is the same as going to hell,” Darren shakes his head, as if pitying those poor souls.

“C’mon, I’m not so bad!” Chris argues, but can’t really deny. He’s nice and friendly, but once he doesn’t like the person…

“I can see in your little pout that you know where I’m coming from, so I won’t even explain,” Darren smiled at him. Chris scoffs, but his own smile gives away how much he is having fun. “’Outgoing, loves to make friends’. Again, with some alcohol.”

“I like making friends while sober, thank you very much.”

“Yes,” Darren says, “But you get so much more excited about it when you’re drunk.”

“Everything seems more exciting when you’re drunk,” Chris offers.

“Couldn’t agree more, sweetheart,” Darren smiles at him. Chris doesn’t know if it’s the smile or the endearment that makes his heart skip a beat. Probably both and he thanks whatever it is that moves the world that he still feels this way after years into this relationship. “’Freak’, in the best way. ‘Very forgiving’.”

“Well, that’s the only way to have a Darren in your life,” Chris sneakers with no heat behind his words.

“’Generous’,” Darren keeps reading, even if his smile tells Chris how he didn’t take the words as a bad thing. “’Has a beautiful smile’.”

Chris opens his mouth to disagree but Darren beats him.

“Don’t,” the curly haired man points a finger at him, “You have a mesmerizing smile and this right here,” he motions for his phone, “Is real proof.”

How can Chris doubt this man and his logic? He settles back into the armchair and keeps his lips closed on a smile.

Darren seems satisfied enough to continue. “’Very creative, tells amazing stories’. Don’t even need to go further into that one, do I?” At Chris’ shake of head, he returns his eyes to the screen. “’Strong’, you can pick Brian up, that’s true.”

As if understanding him, the cat got up from his place and jumped to the floor, very narrowly avoiding his back paws on Darren’s face. He’s like Brian likes him. The cat climbs the dining table and lays down on one of the chairs, sulking.

“I’m sorry, Brian,” Darren calls, but to no vail.

Chris turns to the cat, “He’s not wrong, you know.”

In response, Brian turns so that his back it to them.

Cooper, seeing Darren’s free hand, nudges it with his paw. Darren laughs and rests it on the dog’s neck, scratching the fur there. Cooper’s tail begins a slow movement of left to right.

“And lastly,” Darren announces, “This one is more of a tip. ‘The irresistible one, hold on to them’.”

Chris smiles, “You better follow it.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Darren’s radiating smile matches the loving gaze in his partner’s blue eyes.

“What about yours?” Chris asks. At Darren’s confused glance, he explains, “Your characteristics, from the zodiac sign post. What does it say?”

“Oh.”

Darren’s eyes go back to the screen and scrolled it up a bit.

“Read it, read it!” Chris chanted.

“’Aquarius: does it in the water’.” He looks at Chris, a serious look on his features. “I really like doing it in the water.”

As if Chris didn’t know that. One of them would occasionally fill the tub and they’d just sulk there for some time as a foreplay before they did what they both wanted. Darren adores those days and he lets it very clear to Chris.

“Tell me something I don’t know. What else?”

Darren focuses on the screen then barks a laugh before answering. “Not a fighter but will knock your lights out of it when it comes to it.”

Chris can’t help but laugh at the connotation. Darren observes how his eyes squint and dimples form, simply gorgeous.

“’Trustworthy’,” Darren reads.

“Are you sure you’re not reading mine again?”

“’Attractive’.”

Chris nods. “I agree on that.”

“’Great kisser’. With caps on ‘great’,” Darren seems pretty pleased with himself.

“And you know it,” Chris points out.

“’One of a kind’.”

“Well, you are pretty weird,” he smiles at Darren. “I don’t know many people who bolts out singing anywhere, likes Disney and can play the cello.”

“Thanks, babe,” Darren smiles at him. “’Loves being in long-term relationships’. That is correctly,” he winked at Chris, who blushes.

Darren likes to know people, how they acted, why, their interests and such. It makes him a talkative person, which is the next characteristic, but is also more easier accomplished when he’s known the person for some times.

“’Unpredictable’.”

“Although,” Chris says, “I guess that’s one of the things I love most about you. You always end up-”

“’Exceeding expectations’?”

“Is that written there?” Chris asks, surprised.

“’Will exceed expectations’,” Darren reads. “Those are two different topics but one right under the other,” Darren points at the screen as if visually explaining it to Chris, who can’t actually see the phone because the back of such device is turned to him.

“’Extremely energetic’.”

“Yes. I actually think that’s your superpower.”

“’Great listener’.”

“I guess we are just great at communicating then,” Chris wondered out loud.

“Yes,” Darren agrees, “Also at something else that involves knocking the other out.” His smile was anything but innocent.

Cooper jumps over the back of the couch and trails to the kitchen where it’s cooler to lay down on the floor, belly up. Darren sits up and Chris gets up from the armchair and walks toward the couch.

“Weren’t you all set for a nap before Tumblr came into this conversation?”

“I guess I have to make use of my never-ending energy,” Darren smirks as Chris straddles his hips. The taller man uses one hand to gently guide Darren’s torso to rest on the cushions.

“What a sacrifice,” he whispers, leaning down, their mouths only inches apart.

Darren cradles his face gently before kissing him fiercely, “Not really.”


End file.
